So close, yet so far
by Nermal
Summary: Sakura/Syaoran pairing. Main story is set 7 years after the Sakura Card series. Please R&R. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Notes: This is my first CCS fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it! I LOVE feedbacks so feel free to send them good or bad. Ok so in the first chapter I rewrote a bit of history so Syaoran never told his feelings for Sakura. Hope you enjoy!**  
  
This was written about 1 or 2 years ago.. I never posted it here but it's somewhere else on the internet.. can't remember where though.. '^.^  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to CLAMP! I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
"blabla" - speaking  
* blabla * - thinking  
  
Enjoy!  
  
So Close, yet so far  
By Nermal (nermal83@sympatico.ca)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Syaoran!!" yelled Sakura turning the corner of the Tsukimine Shrine entrance with her bright smile as usual. He turned around and looked into her gorgeous emerald eyes where he usually lost himself in. * Why am I doing this again? I can't hurt her like that? Damn! She is just so beautiful and fragile. She is going to hate me after that... yet, isn't that the point? * he thought to himself while she was catching up with him. He looked down * I have to do this, no matter what I have to do this for my family. * he thought while raising his head to find her few inches from his face. He stepped back blushing really hard and fell on the ground. She smiled and offered her hand to help him up. He blushed more furiously and shook his head.  
  
* Get a hold of yourself Syaoran! You have to do this! Damn! *   
He looked deep down in her eyes feeling as if his heart was going to break. "Sa.. Sakura". She looked at him puzzled then saw the straining on his face. "Daijobu Syaoran?" she asked worried. He just looked at her with amazement . He was about to do the stupidest thing of his entire life yet her concern for him just took out all of his will away from him. Her pleading eyes demanding an answer were just to much for him. It really hurt him, to know he had no choice to go back to Hong Kong. "Yeah.." he replied still lost in his thoughts.  
  
He had thought of the perfect plan. Well it seemed perfect at first but now that she was next to him, he didn't want to do so anymore. He didn't want to hurt her so much just to make her mad at him so it would be easier for him to go. He didn't want to face her either and to tell her he was leaving. It was just to much. "Are you sure? You don't look so well. Maybe you should go home and rest." She said taking him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, his whole body trembling. "I... I'm fine Sakura. I.. I just wanted to tell you that.." he looked down a few seconds then she came beside him grabbing his shoulders. He turned his head. " I'm sorry Sakura!" he struggled away form her embrace letting a few tears down then he ran away hearing her crying his name. He knew she was following him, she was actually worried for him but he didn't look back. * She will forget me someday, and so will I. *   
  
She lost track of him soon and decided to go back home. She really was worried about him. It was not like him, well not anymore to run away like that. * What could have happen to him. * she thought then she collapsed on her bed.  
  
The next morning Tomoyo called Sakura telling her Syaoran was leaving. Sakura rushed toward the airport hoping to catch him and to tell him to stay, that she loved him even though he didn't love her back but she arrived too late and saw him getting on the plane. He turned around abruptly sensing Sakura's aura and saw her through a window where she was standing her fists on the window, her head down and crying. "why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. "I'm sorry Sakura... this was too hard for me" he whispered as he got on the plane and looked one last time at the girl he had truly loved.  
  
Sakura stayed at the airport the whole day... staring through the window where her love had just gone out of her life... but not from her heart.. she would cherish him as long as she could, hopping that one day... he would come back to her."  
  
Days passed, then weeks, then months, then years and Sakura had not heard from him but still cherished him.  
  
7 years later  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" said the gang as she ran into class just in time before the bell rang.  
"Ohayo" she replied with a sad tone that only Tomoyo seemed to notice. She sat next to her. "What is it Sakura? You don't look like usual today."  
"7 years Tomoyo... it's been seven years today... and I still can't get the picture out of my head. He left.. without even saying goodbye." She repressed a sob and some tears.  
"Oh sorry Sakura... demo, don't you think maybe it's time to move on? I mean you pushed away every guy that even got close to 3 feet from you." "They're just not Syaoran.. if only he would have felt the same way toward me. Why am I tormenting myself with this anyway. I tried to forget him but every time I do this feeling only gets stronger and I feel even more lonely than before." * So far yet still so close to my heart * she thought.   
  
She had grown a lot. She was now 18 and she was more beautiful than ever and every guy in her school had tried to pierce through that shield she had around her heart yet no one succeeded. She kept cherishing those moments she had with Syaoran and she kept closing in on herself.   
  
That night she couldn't sleep. She decided to go to her favourite spot to clear her head. She jumped up the tree at the Tsukimine Shrine and just looked at the stars." 'I miss you so much Syaoran... so so much." She started to cry and took out the card that had formed from her tear the same night 7 years before. A tear fell on it and it started to glow a little but not enough for her to notice for her eyes were all blurred form crying. "Oh Syaoran.. I wish I could see you" she placed the card back in her bag and headed home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Since this fanfic was written awhile ago, I've not kept the comments in between the chapters since they would not fit anymore! Thanks for reading though everyone, I really appreciate!  
  
Disclaimer: they all belong to CLAMP! I'm not making any money out of this!  
  
So here goes Chapter 2  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura woke up late the next day as usual. She made it up to school just in time before the class started. The teacher asked the students to sit down for he had an announcement to make. "Today we have a new student joining in from Hong Kong" he started. Sakura awoken from her daydream. *Could it be Syaoran? Oh how I wish it would be.* As if someone had heard her prayer, "Li Syaoran" appeared as the teacher said his name. Sakura's eyes lightened up. He gazed through the room and he took seat behind Sakura after saying hello to everyone. Sakura wanted to jump at his neck and never let him go as he passed by but, he never looked at her and went right by her to sit to his desk.   
  
*I though he'd be happy to see me* she though as she turned around to greet him. "Syaoran it's been such a long time... how I missed you! I'm so glad you came back!" she said full of happiness in her voice.  
  
The only response Sakura got was "Do I .. know you or something?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. "You are joking right?" *As if Syaoran could joke* she thought worried. "Oh Tomoyo, I almost hadn't recognize you. It's been a long time, we should get together after school to catch up." She glanced from Syaoran to Sakura whose face was all blurred. She looked like she was about to just crack up any minute. She let out a small laugh. "hahaha you almost got me there Syaoran!" she said trying to ease things up. "About what?" he asked looking puzzled. "Syaoran.. it's me!! SA-KU-RA" said Sakura hoping he just didn't recognize her. "Who are you? And why do you call me that way? Do you speak to people you'Ve just met so casually?" was the reply she got from Syaoran who looked at her with no expression on is face.   
  
Seeing Sakura was speechless Tomoyo answered for her. "Come on Li, you do remember SAKURAAAAAA!" she insisted. He looked at Tomoyo confused "Am I really suppose to?" he asked bluntly. That was it for Sakura... she just fell off her chair and fainted. "Oh my! We've got to get her to the nurse!" said the teacher worried. "Daidouji, please help me get her to the infirmary." Tomoyo silently obeyed helped the teacher pick up Sakura while she looked at Syaoran from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Lunchtime arrived and Sakura had been pick up by her brother from the infirmary. Li joined Tomoyo and the others for lunch. "Ohayo Li-kun! It's good to see you again. It's been awhile." Everyone was asking how he was doing and how it had been in Hong Kong until Yamazaki started talking about Sakura. "I wonder what happened to her.. one minute she was happy and the next one unconscious." "Yeah isn't that weird?!" added Chiharu. Everyone turned their gaze towards Li. "What do you think about it Li? I mean you two were pretty close. Aren't you worried?". Tomoyo noticing Li's blank expression decided to answer for him. "We're all really concerned but Sakura would want us not to think to much about it and enjoy ourselves. I'm sure she'll be ok tomorrow. She was probably just tired." As she finished, lunchtime was over so everyone got back to their classes.  
  
After school, Tomoyo waited for Syaoran at the front gate. "We need to talk!" she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the park. "How much of your time in Tokyo do you actually remember?" the question stunned him but he answered anyway knowing Tomoyo would never ask a question with no particular purpose. "Well I came studying here." Was his flat answer. "And what about the Clow Cards?" she asked in a low voice. "Clooowww cards? What is that?" looking puzzled even more. *Oh no!* thought Tomoyo. "Never mind! I'm just babbling. Well see you tomorrow I am going to check on Sakura." As she was about to leave he grabbed her arm. "Hmm... Tomoyo.. why is everyone asking me about this Sakura? It's not as if I know her or anything, ne?" She just looked at him and told him it would be ok.   
  
Tomoyo stopped by her house to make a phone call.  
  
"Hello, Li residence"  
"Hi, could I speak with Meiling please?" she asked.  
"Hold on a minute please"  
  
She heard someone on the other end calling for Meiling as she got to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Ohayo Meiling! This is Tomoyo."  
"Ah Tomoyo, haven't heard from you in a long time!" she almost shouted out of happiness.  
"I'm happy to talk to you too but there is something rather important I wish to discuss."  
"Syaoran is in Japan, isn't he?"  
"How did you know?" she asked speechless.  
"Well, he just vanished yesterday as if something possessed him and he packed his things. All he said is "I have to go back to Japan."  
"Hum, but that's not quite what I was referring to." She inquired.  
"I know, he doesn't remember neither Sakura nor the Clow cards."  
"How did you know, and why is that anyway? He remembers everything but this. Sakura fainted today at school when he didn't recognize her. I was sure he loved Sakura back then."  
"Well how can I say this... 2 years ago, Syaoran kept having heavy thoughts on Sakura and it was driving him insane to think that she would never feel the same towards him and that he could not go back because of his family, the same reason why he left. He was a mess, it really tore him apart and he barely could do anything with himself. One day, he casted a spell on himself to forget about Sakura and the Clow cards in order to make his life less miserable, if I should say and to take care of the Li clan. It was the same day than when he had left. I know there is a way to break the spell but only Syaoran knows it and well, he can't remember he even casted the spell so.."  
"That's horrible Meilling!" Tomoyo shouted.  
Meilling continued "Ever since that day, Syaoran has never been the same. His mother even once told me that if he would have asked to go back she would have let him go but it was to late. He had lost the spark he had in his eyes as if his life had been drained from him. Before he forgot about the spell he told me that life wasn't worth living fully without Sakura by his side so he was resigned to forget her for his own sanity and for the sake of his family. He sacrificed his most cherished memories to take care of the Li clan fully. He was about to tell me when the spell would end but he just blurred out and forgot everything."  
"Poor Syaoran, he really did love her to the deepest of his heart, enough to drive him mad and wanting to forget her." Tomoyo managed to say.  
"I'll try to find a way to break the curse, he must have noted it somewhere. Try your best to make him remember Tomoyo, for the sake of them!" said replied. *And for ours* she thought silently closing her eyes.  
  
With that they said their goodbyes and hung up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sakura was crying her heart out while Kero was trying to find out why she was acting like that.  
  
"What is it Sakura? Are you sick? Did something bad happen? I'm your friend you can tell me you know." He said worried while hovering over Saukra's head.  
"Just... leave me alone Kero." She said as she got to her window and flew to the cherry tree at the Tsukimine Shrine leaving a puzzled Kero behind. She just sat on the branch looking at nothing in particular. She took out the love card "Why? Why does this happen to me? Syaoran... Syaoran..." she let out a few tears as she felt a presence near by. *I know this aura.. I could sense it from miles. Syaoran...* she thought. * He can't see me like that.* She got to her feet and was about to use the fly card when she saw him jump on the branch. He almost lost his balance when he saw her up there. She just stood there.. as if waiting for him to say something, tears filling her eyes as she could not bear to see his eyes without any emotion, without that little spark he used to have whenever he was with her. He just stood there and looked at her trying to figure out. * Sakura? Was that her name? Wonder what she is doing here.. and who she is.* "Ano.. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here" he started "this used to be my favourite place to think when things were all mixed up."   
  
She just stood there, motionless. "You look tired. You should go to bed" he said but not as if he really cared for her. It crushed her. So hard. It was to painful. "Li... Syaoran.. why?" she asked on the verge of tears. He just stared into her eyes, leaving the question float away in the air. "WHY SYAORAN? I waited for you. Why did you leave all of the sudden?" That was it, she was crying. He looked at her in surprise not knowing what to say so he took off. He heard her scream his name almost in agony one last time before he got out of her range. * That was just too strange! Weird girl!* he thought but still, it bothered him to see that poor girl accusing him of something he had not even done.  
  
Sakura cried for hours until no more tears would form into her eyes for she had let them all out. She slowly flew back home but couldn't sleep. "Oh Syaoran, why? why?... why...". She got under her blanket and shivered all night.  
  
In the morning, neither Kero, nor Touya nor her father could get her out of her bedroom or even out of her bed. She would just sit there and stare at nothing, emptiness because that's how she felt. Empty. Her world was crumbling down around her and there was nothing no one could do. Kero had decided to go to meet Tomoyo after school to get more details as for why Sakura was acting like that. He was really worried so he waited for school to finish.  
  
Sakura laid in bed still whispering his name. "Oh Syaoran... I love you... but why?" as she said those words, her cards gathered around her obviously concerned. She gazed at them, not really caring until the love card passed in front of her. She grabbed it and brought it to her heart. "I wish I'd know why Syaoran doesn't remember me."  
  
As she finished saying those words, she found herself somewhere else than in her room. She was in a room alright, but where? She looked outside the window and she saw * Syaoran! * older than he was when he had left but younger than he was now. * Is this a dream? The past? But this isn't the work of the Return card is it? * He was in the garden looking at nothing in particular, just like she had been doing. She couldn't make out what he was saying so she decided to move in closer. "...Sakura..." * That's a picture of me he's looking at! * she thought. * So he still remembered me then *. As she said those words to herself, she saw him tear the picture apart and throw it in the fire. * Why? * she kept thinking * What have I done to him * she then saw him take his sword and chant a spell that she couldn't quite make out. She only heard a few words of it. "...ove is forbidden to be, then I shall forget... Sakura... for I will never lov... you."   
  
She then found herself back in her room again. * What was that all about? * she thought as tears well up in her eyes again. "He... he will never.. lo.. love m-me? Why? This is so unfair!" she shouted then collapsed on her bed, crying every remaining tears her body could produce.  
  
Meanwhile in school, everyone was worried as for why Sakura was still not in class.   
  
"I sure hope she's ok." said Chiharu as everyone agreed with her. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran who had such a troubled expression on his face. * Why did he do that? Why would he possibly want to forget the love of his life. If only I would have told Sakura before that he really loved her, maybe all of this would have never happened.* She thought. Her gaze drifted back to the other but she still watched Li from the corner of her eyes and saw him lost in his thoughts.* Who is she? Why am I suppose to remember her? Maybe I should ask Yamazaki, he'll know for sure. But why does this still bother me.. not knowing her? * he gazed through the window. * As beautiful as she is I surely would have remember such a lovely face. * He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tomoyo. "Meet me at the front gate again after school. There is something important I want to tell you." She said.   
  
After school, Tomoyo was on her way to meet him when Kero popped out in front of her. She grabbed him and stuffed him in her bag so no one would see him. She stopped near the front gate in a corner and got him out. "What are you doing here? Someone could have seen you. Wait! You're not with Sakura are you?" Kero just shook his head. "She won't talk to me, she keeps crying and crying and I came here to ask you why." As she was about to answer him she saw Syaoran coming her way so she stuffed him back into her bag. "Tomoyo I was waiting for you" he started. * Hey I know that voice* thought Kero as he tried to peek outside the bag. * It sounds like... the brat!*. "Oh Li! I had to take care of something sorry for keeping you waiting." She heard Kero move around in her bag and she zipped it a little more so he could not get out. "Sshhhhh!" she whispered. "Why did you just say 'shhhhh'" Li asked looking at her with wonder. "Oh nothing!" she replied with a forced laugh.   
  
Kero, for once, decided to remain quiet for the time being. He knew Tomoyo surely had a good reason for it. Maybe there were to many people around. They started walking toward Li's apartment. While on the way they chatted about a few things and Kero was listening still wondering when he could come out. They got in. * If that brat is back... why is Sakura crying? She should be happy... I mean... she does love him.. unless he turned her away? Oh no! I'm going to crush that brat!* as he thought of those words Kero pushed his way outside of Tomoyo's bag and faced Syaoran. * Oh no!* Tomoyo gasped. "What have you done to Sakura you miserable little brat?" he shouted in his face. Li was shocked and took out his sword holding it near Kero. Kero transformed to his beast self. "What on earth are you?" Syaoran asked looking strangely at the magic stuffed animal before him. They started a glare of death match as Tomoyo stepped in between the two of them. "STOP IT YOU TWO! I'll explain everything just stand down! NOW!". They both looked at her shocked but remained in place. It wasn't like Tomoyo to get out of control.   
  
"I SAID NOW!" she shouted even louder. They slowly stood down and eyed each other carefully. "Ok so now you both listen to me, understood?" they both nodded. * Oh my.. where do I start with this? * she thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Li.. this is Kero... Kero you know Li." She started and soon got their immediate attention. She asked them to sit down for this was going to be a long story. "7 years ago, you came to Japan to capture the Clow Cards" she started looking at Li seeing he was really mixed up. "Hum... maybe this is a bit fast. Li, 2 years ago, you put a spell on yourself in order to forget a part of your past here." He looked at her. "I would remember if I casted a spell upon myself, don't you think?" she asked him to remain silent because she still had some difficulties with how she was going to bring this out. "Part of it was to forget about the Clow Cards.. and the other part... was to forget... Sa..Sakura." Kero opened his eyes wide. "Why on earth would you do that! I thought you were friends! No wonder she keeps crying!" Kero started but Tomoyo pleaded him to remain silent. Now that she knew she had their full attention, she tried to think of how to explain it all so it would make sense.  
  
"Kero here is the guardian beast of the Clow Cards and the Card mistress, Sakura." She paused. "So is Yue, also known as Yukito" she looked at him to see if he would show any sign of remembering Yukito. His eyes went up as if trying to remember him. "I do remember Yukito but then again it's a bit fuzzy." he said looking at his hands. "Well I think that the fact that Sakura was around him a lot as to do about it" she said. "Sakura had feelings toward Yukito and so did you.. well... you were only attracted to his magical powers." She continued. "You were Sakura's rival at first because of that fact but also because you were both after the Clow Cards. After awhile, you started helping Sakura out to catch them and you also started to get very fond of her. And.. so did she. But when you left, you did not tell her you were leaving. Even now I still don't know why you never told her how you felt before you left. She ran after you to the airport but you were already getting on the plane. When you left, a part of her also left with you for you were her real love and she was yours but neither of you knew about the other's feelings." She paused for him to take it all in. His face was strained as if trying to remember but he couldn't. "Days past, then weeks, then months and she still loved you from the deepest of her heart, and so did you according to Meiling. But 2 years ago, you couldn't bare the burden of not having her by your side and you were getting even more miserable day by day so you decided to cast a spell upon yourself in order to forget the Clow Cards and her so you could continue on with your life and take care of the Li clan as Meiling said." She let her lasts words sink in for all of them.  
  
He was fighting with himself, trying to remember but there was nothing to do, he had no feelings for Sakura nor did he remember her. "It would explain a few things as for why my memory here is a bit fuzzy, but still, it doesn't make any sense at all." He finally managed to say. Kero looked at him. "Why did you decided to come back here then if you don't remember any of this?" he asked looking almost concerned for him. * The kid did love Sakura after all. * He thought. "I... I don't know.. it's as if some magic pushed me to come back here. I... I can't really explain it." He said gazing through the window. Kero pondered for awhile. "Hum.. magic.. maybe Sakura could hint me in on this.. maybe she used a card or something." Kero finally said. "Now that I think about it... she keeps carrying that card.. the love card that emerged from her tears the day you left 7 years ago. Maybe it has something to do with it. I'll contact Eriol with Sakura, after I try explaining all this to her.. damn this is going to be hard. It will crush her for sure." He said returning to is small size form and flying out the window.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Li who was obviously confused. "There is a way to break the spell." He looked at her. "but... you are the only one who knew according to Meiling and well, you forgot about the spell." She finished looking down. He sighed and looked down too. * Why would I do that? Was I that crazy about her to try to forget her? Why can't I remember her?* many questions were running through his mind and Tomoyo got it as her cue call to exit. "Wait!" he pleaded. "Does she know I ... I loved her?" he asked. Tomoyo was a bit stunned by the question. "I never told her to your request, if that's what you want to know, I thought she would forget you someday but still, she cherishes you to the deepest of her heart and no one can do anything about that. You are her true love. Meiling and I also believe in the fact you two were meant for each other." She left on those words leaving an even more confused and sad Syaoran. "What have I done to her, to ME?" he said to himself.  
  
"I know what happened.." whispered Kero in Sakura's ear. "I am so sorry Sakura." Sakura lifted her head. "It's ok Kero" letting a few tears down. "Maybe we weren't meant to be. That's all!" she said desperately trying to cheer herself up. Kero looked deep down in her eyes. * How am I to tell her this... that he actually wanted to forget her? * "Hum Sakura?" he started gathering his courage. "Kero, I just don't want to talk about it. It will be better for me to simply try to forget too." She replied sinking in her bed. "It will take awhile but I'll manage, don't worry!". As Kero wanted to reply she told him once again she would be alright and to let go. He headed to Tomoyo's house to ask for some advice as he was obviously concerned for Sakura.  
  
"You want me to call Eriol?" she asked surprised. "Yes! I can't tell Sakura everything like that. She is already on her way to accept it, if I tell her that he did this on purpose, well sort of, it will just crush her. We have to know about that 'Love' card she keeps carrying around. Eriol could know how it works." Tomoyo just picked up the phone and started dialing. Kero explained with the help of Tomoyo what had happened. Eriol thought for a minute. "The return of Syaoran might have to do with Sakura. The card emerged from her tears because of her love for Syaoran. Maybe every wish she makes about him happens because of this card. Because she loves him deeply, if she made a wish for him to come back, it could have been granted by the love card." He supposed. They talked for a while longer then hung up. "Hum... maybe if Sakura wishes for him to remember her it will be granted as well." Tomoyo said. "We have to tell her about this." 


	5. Chapter 5 final chapter

Chapter 5  
  
Tomoyo and Kero hurried back to Sakura's house. "Hoeee?" was the reply they got from her when they started explaining things a little.   
  
"It's worth the try Sakura. Just ask the Love card for Syaoran to remember you." Said Kero enthusiastic. Sakura still looked at him puzzled then at the card. * So that would be why he came back. And that would explain the 'vision' I had. *   
  
"Demo, he... he doesn't love me. What's the point then." They both looked at Sakura. "What? You think he doesn't love you? Damn, he actually casted a spell upon himself to forget about you for you were the only thing he could think about." Sakura looked at Tomoyo puzzled. "Hoe?" * I guess I don't have anything to loose. * she thought as she took out her card. She held it close to her heart. "Please, I wish Syaoran would remember me!" she whispered.   
  
The card glowed and took the shape of a young girl in front of her. The young girl was 11 years old Sakura. Sakura looked in shock at the card. "I am sorry mistress but I cannot comply to your request. You hold the answer to this within yourself. Even magic can't do anything against the spell Syaoran casted." She then went back into the card into Sakura's hands. But Tomoyo and Kero looked at Sakura who had her head down. They saw tears running down her cheeks. They wanted to comfort her yet they knew they should just leave her alone. Kero decided to go with Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura collapsed on her bed and cried for hours. * Even my own cards won't let me be happy again. There is no point anymore. * she thought sinking even more in her bed until she fell asleep.   
  
Kero just looked at Tomoyo. "I have a bad feeling about all of this. I don't understand why she holds the answer within herself. I guess that was part of Syaoran spell. She is the only one who can break it but how?" The phone rang as he finished is sentence.   
  
"Hello?"  
"Tomoyo this is Meiling."  
"Have you found out anything?" she asked nervously.  
"Yes, only Sakura can break the spell."  
"We sort of had figured this out a few minutes ago." She replied looking down.  
"But, I know how she can break it!" replied Meiling.  
"How?" Tomoyo asked with her eyes full of hope again.  
"Well..."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had left her house and was at the Tsukimine Shrine. She was sitting by the tree looking at the stars. "Why did you come back if you did not love me Syaoran?" she whispered. "I loved you, and I still do, why do you want to hurt me so much?" she said as she let out a few tears. She took out her cards and started browsing through it until she came up with the Erase card.  
  
"She's not in her room anymore!"   
"Do you have any idea where she could have gone to Kero?" asked a worried Tomoyo.  
"To that place again I guess.. she's been going there for the last 7 years."  
They started heading to the Tsukimine Shrine but on the way, they bumped into Syaoran.  
"Where are you guys running to?" he asked sort of surprised about not being alone outside at this time of the day.  
"To find Sakura and tell her there might be a way for you to remember her." Said Tomoyo while catching her breath..  
  
At the same time at the Tsukimine Shrine.  
"Erase card take your true form!"  
The card formed in front of Sakura waiting for her to speak.  
"Erase every memory I have of Syaoran for I will never love anyone but him and I can't live knowing he does not love me."  
The Erase card hesitated then started taking Sakura's memories of Syaoran away.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
She turned around to see Syaoran running toward her but it was to late. A dark light encircled her as Syaoran got beside her. "Why did you do that?" he asked still not believing that she would do something like that just because of him. "Because I love you.." she whispered letting the Erase card take her last memories. She fainted on the ground. As soon as she fainted a white light surrounded Syaoran to the surprise of Tomoyo and Kero who had just gotten beside the two of them.   
  
"What is that?" asked Tomoyo to a confused Kero.  
"We'll find out soon." he simply replied watching the scene with awe.  
  
Syaoran was lifted in the air then the light burst out in a big bright flash forcing Tomoyo and Kero to look away. It glowed for a few seconds after while he was dropped back on the ground. He lifted his head to see Tomoyo and Kero.   
"What? What happened? How did I end up here?"  
Tomoyo and Kero looked at each other confused then they glanced at Sakura who was a little behind Syaoran. He caught their glances and looked behind him to see Sakura asleep behind him.   
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!" he rushed by her side kneeling and taking her hand. "What happened to you? Sakura? Answer me please."   
  
She stirred a little and he picked her upper body in his arm and rested her against his body.  
  
"What happened to her? Did she get hurt or anything?" he asked looking at Tomoyo and Kero who were totally speechless.  
  
"Hum.. Li? Are you ok? I mean.. first you don't remember Sakura, then you are surrounded by a bright light, then all of the sudden you are worried about her, what's up with you?" asked Tomoyo really worried.  
  
Syaoran looked down trying to gather his thoughts. "That's it! She loves me!" he said lifting his head up to look at her. He smiled and held her closer.  
  
"Yes we already know that but why are you suddenly happy about it? You didn't even remember her a few days ago?" she asked getting even more mixed up.  
  
"She broke the spell" he whispered loud enough to be heard as tears formed in his eyes. "But, why is she unconscious? This shouldn't have happened?" he asked worried.  
  
"Okay! Now I am really mixed up by all of this!" said Kero trying to figure it all. Syaoran decided to enlighten the situation or at least what he knew about it.  
  
"Well, some time ago I casted a spell on myself" he started looking down as if not really proud of him.  
  
"Yeah we know that part!" interrupted Kero. "Why did you say that she broke the spell? How was she to know how to break the spell and why did her asking Erase to forget about you was suppose to break the spell?" asked a pissed off Kero.  
  
Syaoran looked up abruptly at Kero "She did what?"  
"She asked Erase to suppress every memory she had of you. You ran after her pleading not to do so, she turned around and told you something, then she blacked out and you were surrounded by this bright light and then well, you know the rest." Said Tomoyo looking sadly at Syaoran.   
  
"I don't understand! The only way to break the spell was if she told me that she loved me, no one else could but her. That means she must have told me before she forgot it all." He looked at her. * Why did you try to do something as stupid as I did. How could I ever put you through that? I am so sorry Sakura. So so sorry. * tears strolled down his cheeks as he thought about this then he whispered "I love you too.. Sakura." A bright light emerge surrounding both Sakura and Syaoran. He looked at the girl who took form before him, it was Sakura's love card. "Everything will be alright, don't worry." She smiled then a man appeared next to her. The young Sakura then change into the now grown Sakura and they returned to their card form. It landed in his hand and he looked at it. It wasn't a Sakura card anymore. The star on the back of the card was surrounded by a full moon and it was signed "Sakura - Syaoran" as if he had completed the other half of the card. She stirred a little in his arms and opened her eyes. "Wh.. what happened?" she asked still seeing blurry. "It's okay Sakura." She opened her eyes a bit more now seeing Syaoran's face completely. "I love you too" he continued smiling.  
  
As she was about to say something he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately.   
I know! It sucks! I guess I was just tired writing this story so I'm moving on to another one. Feedbacks are always welcome. Thanks for taking the time for reading it!  
  
Nermal 


End file.
